


À feu et à sang

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen, M/M, One Shot Collection, War, Weapons, dub-con, human weapons
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de ficlets et courts one-shots <i>plus ou moins</i> Kimblee/Roy - où Kimblee est plutôt odieux qu'amoureux, disons.<br/>1er volet : Pas de l'amour. 2ème: Leurs mains sont des armes. 3ème: Philosophie cruelle.<br/>4ème : Terre, poussière et sang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feu, sang et larmes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En lettres de sang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392051) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** À feu et à sang  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang, Zolf J. Kimblee  
>  **Genre :** névrosé  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / K++  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre eux. » pour Lilai (anti-valentin ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** guerre d’Ishval  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200
> 
> "Trop de haine autour et entre eux."

On raconte qu’à la guerre, dans l’urgence, devant la peur de mourir et poussé par l’excitation du combat, on cherche du réconfort partout où l’on peut. Là-dessus, Roy a failli accepter les avances de Kimblee. Il ne sait pas ce qui l’a retenu.

Ensuite, il s’en félicite : à mesure que les jours et les ordres de mission passaient, il s’est rendu compte d’à quel point l’Alchimiste Écarlate était dérangé. Il _s’amusait_ sur le champ de bataille et ne cédait à la tentation de la chair que par ennui entre deux déploiements de force trop espacés à son goût. Là où tous les autres réagissaient violemment à la pression subie, lui restait étrangement calme et accomplissait son œuvre de destruction avec autant de morgue qu’il aurait traité un banal travail de bureau.

À côté de cela, ce type avait du feu au fond des yeux et une pourriture effroyable dans la tête. Roy ne s’étonne pas qu’il ait fini par basculer totalement dans la folie. En secret, il en est grandement soulagé : Kimblee le fascinait avec sa perversion, avec tout ce qu’il représentait que Roy ne voulait pas devenir. Il préfère le savoir enfermé à double tour bien loin de lui.


	2. Main armée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Le passer par ses armes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** À main armée  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Fullmetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zolf J. Kimblee/Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** sadique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 à R / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « fétichisme: arme de service »  
>  sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme Multi-Fandom en Français  
>  **Continuité :** guerre d’Ishval  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 800 et des poussières

Roy est complètement prostré, abattu par une nouvelle journée de massacre. Kimblee se moque de sa fragilité. Ils sont pourtant des soldats, que diable ! il devait bien savoir à quoi s’attendre, quand il a signé.

Chaque mot que prononce Kimblee pour le convaincre qu’il n’a, bon sang ! pas à se sentir coupable de ce qu’il fait, obtient l’effet inverse et l’enfonce un peu plus dans son dégoût de lui-même et de ses actes.

Il ne manque plus au pathétique tableau qu’il présente que des larmes roulant en silence sur ses joues. Ils ont vu certains de leurs collègues craquer sous la pression ; Armstrong s’est une fois mis à sangloter comme un enfant, d’autres hurlent plutôt comme des possédés.  
Roy, lui, se referme sur lui-même. Il ne pleurera pas. Un homme ne doit pas pleurer.

Bien sûr, il ne le dit pas lui-même. C’est Kimblee qui interprête et fait le lien tout seul, poursuivant son monologue.

« Ah, oui, c’est vrai. Nous ne sommes plus des hommes, même des animaux ne se comporteraient pas de manière si abjecte ? Tu as raison, Flame. Nous sommes des démons. Nous n’avons même plus besoin d’armes pour tuer, nos mains suffisent pour exterminer à distance. »

Puisque ce cher Roy ne veut pas être consolé, he bien, Kimblee s’ingénie à le briser un peu plus. Il est prévisible, ce garçon : à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, il l’obligera à réagir. Il n’est quand même pas du genre à se tasser par terre sans rien faire et attendre de mourir. Si on le pousse juste assez, il se relèvera et ira détruire absolument tout ce qu’on lui demandera pour ne plus avoir à penser, quitte à se donner la mort une fois son travail accompli.  
C’est un spectacle qui divertirait beaucoup Kimblee.

Quand même, se dit-il, c’est dommage qu’il lui manque les larmes. Pour rectifier cela, il assujettit sa nuque et lèche sa joue, laissant un sillon humide. Voilà. Il est bien mieux ainsi.  
Roy est raide comme un pantin de bois entre les bras de Kimblee. Son regard est comme mort. Il le laisse lui prendre son pistolet sans réagir.

Kimblee lui souffle à l’oreille :  
« Ces armes de poing nous sont inutiles. Pauvres petites, dires qu’elles étaient nos partenaires autrefois… Que dirais-tu d’appliquer l’échange équivalent : nous les avons privées de leur utilité, il va nous falloir leur trouver un nouvel usage, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le museau du pistolet effleure la joue de Roy et cherche à entrer dans sa bouche. Là, Roy détourne la tête.  
« Quoi, tu as peur que je te fasse sauter la cervelle ? »

Kimblee éclate d’un rire sans joie.  
« Mais c’est aussi bien, si tu as encore peur de mourir. Tu ne claqueras pas si facilement alors qu’on n’en a pas encore fini ici. »

Puisque Roy s’y refuse, Kimblee lèche lui-même le canon de son arme, sans le lâcher du regard. Roy frémit et lutte pour ne pas rompre le contact visuel. Kimblee se délecte du spectacle :

Roy se croit des yeux de meurtrier. Pour Kimblee, le pauvre a surtout des yeux meurtris. « Aller faire la guerre, oui, mais il ne pensait pas qu’il aurait à se salir les mains, » c’est ça ? Allons...  
Roy a l’air de prendre la proposition de son confrère comme une punition contre laquelle il ne se révolte pas. Il l’accepte de son plein gré, mais, semble-t-il, ne l’a en rien recherchée. Ça semblerait trop facile de lui faire subir n’importe quoi sans qu’il proteste.

Ça manque trop de piquant, aussi Kimblee décide de le pousser à bout :  
« Je te laisse me mettre ton engin si tu prends celui-ci dans ta bouche. Ou on peut faire l’inverse si tu préfères : je te prends dans ma bouche en mettant ceci dans ton cul. À toi de choisir quelle option tu préfères.. »

Enfin, le sursaut tant attendu se produit. Pas dans le sens qu’aurait espéré Kimblee évidemment : Roy le repousse violemment.  
Sur son visage, l’horreur et la colère se disputent. Visiblement, il voudrait invectiver l’Écarlate sur son comportement indécent, mais ne trouve même pas les mots pour exprimer son indignation.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fabriques ? » siffle-t-il enfin.  
Kimblee ricane encore. Plutôt joyeusement, cette fois. Puis quand il reprend la parole c’est pour dégouliner de fausse politesse.

« Je plaisantais, Major Mustang. Vous avez l’être tellement dérangé par ce que vous subissez sur le champ de bataille que vous donnez l’impression de réclamer une punition pour la violence que vous exercez. »

Il repasse du faux respect et des sarcasmes au dédain.  
« C’est notre travail de manier des armes. Accepte-le ou tire-toi de ce champ de bataille. Là, tout ce que tu fais c’est être un boulet pour ceux qui font leur travail.  
« Et, si tu veux vraiment une punition... »  
Il ne finit pas. Le laisse imaginer : Adresse-toi à quelqu’un d’autre, ou bien, Reviens me voir plus tard ?

Longtemps après le départ de Kimblee, Roy se pose encore la question.


	3. L'opposé de la foi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une belle démonstration de mauvaise foi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Croyances et certitudes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Zolf J. Kimblee, Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** pseudo-philosophie   
> **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** 1#33, « l’opposé de la foi » pour 52_saveurs ;  
> repostésur 31_jours pour « croyance ou folie ? » (18 octobre ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** guerre d’Ishval  
>  **Avertissement :** blasphème  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~300

« Ils n’utilisent pas l’alchimie, parce que leur dieu le leur interdit ? Foutaises. »

L’opinion de Kimblee tomba sans appel.

« Dieu n’existe pas. Il n’y a pas de puissance divine au-dessus de nous. Que des lois physiques que nous pouvons comprendre et utiliser.  
\- Qu’importe, s’ils y croient…  
\- Ridicule. S’ils ont besoin de se placer sous l’autorité d’une grosse fable, c’est que ce sont des lâches. Trop faibles pour assumer leurs actes. S’ils font quelque chose de bien, ce n’est pas pour eux mais la volonté d’Ishvala, s’ils font quelque chose qu’ils trouvent mal, ils comptent sur lui pour leur pardonner. Et eux, ils ne sont donc plus responsables ? »

À cela, Roy ne tenait pas à opposer la moindre objection. Ne croyant pas non plus, pourquoi défendre la foi d’autres qui ne le regardait pas ?

« Il n’y a pas de dieu, je le répète : il n’y a pas de puissance au-dessus de nous. _Je_ suis dieu, si je le veux. J’ai la puissance de l’alchimie qu’ils craignent tant entre les mains, est-ce que ça ne suffit pas ? ils sont des hommes et ils croient en Dieu. Moi, je suis un dieu et je ne crois pas en l’homme.  
\- Tu crois vraiment ça ? »

Kimblee eut un moment de silence. Après réflexion, se fendant d’un sourire inquiétant, il rectifia :

« Non. Je ne _crois_ pas. Ne me mets pas dans le même sac qu’eux. »

Là, Roy pourrait tout de même rétorquer que ça restait une forme de croyance. Mais ça serait jouer sur les mots, et argumenter avec Kimblee semblait un combat perdu d’avance. Ce type était d’une telle _mauvaise foi_ , ah, qu’elle tombait mal, cette expression !  
Il le laissa donc conclure :

« Je _sais_. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une terre rouge, stérile, arrosée de sang... de larmes, et d'autre chose encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Terre rouge  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Zolf J. Kimblee x Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** hate!sex  
>  **Gradation :** R / M  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix et studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thèmes :** « sans les mains ! » pour 31_jours (23 octobre ‘06) ;  
>  et 1#03, « terre » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : guerre d'Ishval, plus version 1er anime  
>  **Avertissement :** dub-con, voire peut-être non-con – et PoV (externe, mais quand même) de Kimblee donc fort peu charitable envers Mustang ~~qui est de toute façon bourré de Problèmes jusqu'à la gueule~~  
>  **Note :** depuis le temps, j'ai fini par rajouter deux-trois trucs vis-à-vis de la characterization flottante de Roy.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 1300

Roy Mustang s’était éloigné du camp, pour penser. En voilà, un comportement imprudent : seul, en contrée hostile, alors que le soir tomberait bientôt, avec comme seule arme ses gants à feu… Zolf J. Kimblee décida de prendre cela comme une invite à venir discuter. Non, non, pas question de le laisser à réfléchir seul face à lui-même. Avoir un petit échange avec lui serait bien plus intéressant qu’un monologue stérile. 

« J’ai entendu un type déclarer que ce coin était superbe, » lança-t-il comme entrée en matière, faisant sursauter Roy.   
Superbe ? l’endroit était on-ne-peut-plus désolé ; roche et sable, terre rouge desséchée.   
« Moi, je trouve ça moche, continue-t-il. Pas toi ?  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
\- Oh, juste causer un peu. Que dirais-tu d’un petit combat de langue ? »

Roy le regarda comme s’il pensait qu’il avait perdu la raison. Ça le fit ricaner intérieurement : pas du tout, il savait parfaitement ce qu’il faisait. La Pierre philosophale était peut-être partie pour ravager son esprit, mais ça n’était pas encore fait – ou alors, il n’en avait pas encore conscience. 

« Je comptais juste profiter un peu d’avoir quartier libre pour me détendre un peu. Et comme à deux, c’est toujours mieux, j’espérais que tu me laisserais me joindre à toi.  
\- Tu es cinglé, Kimblee.  
\- Allons bon. Je te fais une proposition civilisée et toi tu m’envoies paître ? Qui de nous deux est le plus déséquilibré, dans ce cas ? »  
À cela, Roy ne répondit rien, ruminant sa mauvaise humeur.   
« Je ne te propose rien de méchant, pourtant. Au contraire.  
\- Va au diable !  
\- Ah. Mais le diable, est-ce moi-même, est-ce toi, est-ce Grand ? C'est cela, la question qui te taraude tant. Tu n'y a pas encore de réponse ? »  
Roy serra les dents, refusant de répondre.  
« Et u n’oseras pas me dire d’aller me faire foutre, conclut Kimblee. Pourtant, tu en meurs d’envie.  
\- Non !  
\- Si. Seulement, ça ferait mal de te l’avouer. Pourtant, il n’y a aucune honte à avoir. C’est normal, en temps de guerre surtout, d’avoir des pulsions. Destructrices, » s’empressa-t-il d’ajouter, sans bien sûr duper son interlocuteur fulminant. Il lui jeta un regard faussement innocent avant de poursuivre.   
« Je ne te demande rien. Pas d’engagement, pas de réciprocité, rien. Juste un peu de disponibilité, cette fois.   
\- Pourquoi moi justement ?  
\- Parce que tu me plais. »  
Tout à trac. Roy en resta interloqué. 

« Tu es attirant et tu as une puissance destructrice faramineuse. On ne peut pas en dire autant de tous nos collègues. Et surtout, tu ne tiens pas à aller où que ce soit avec moi.  
\- Sans blague, » cracha-t-il.  
Kimblee se fend d’un sourire suffisant.   
« Tu me détestes trop pour que je puisse espérer que tu en redemandes. Allons, pas la peine de faire semblant, je sais que tu ne m’apprécies guère. Mais je t’ai dit que ça m’est égal.   
\- Alors pourquoi t’acharner ?  
\- Parce que je sais aussi que je t’attire. Tu détestes ça encore plus, mais tu ne peux t’en empêcher. Personne ne te le reprochera, hein. Tout le monde est plus ou moins en manque, beaucoup se découvrent des désirs qu’ils préfèrent refuser. »

Roy détourna le regard, ne voulant pas admettre que l’Écarlate touchait juste.  
« Alors je te propose un marché : on fait ça une fois. Tu exorcises ces pulsions qui t’empoisonnent. Ensuite tu peux te remettre au travail de bonne humeur, sans péter les plombs parce que tu voudrais me cramer moi au lieu des cibles. J’ai ce que je veux aussi et je te laisse tranquille ensuite. Échange équivalent. »

Roy croisa les bras, cherchant le piège.  
« Vraiment ?  
\- Parole d’alchimiste.   
\- Je ne te fais pas confiance.  
\- C’est que tu n’as confiance en toi non plus. Baisse ton pantalon et tu verras.  
\- Dans tes rêves.  
\- Tu préfères que je le fasse moi-même ? »  
Il s’avança, tendit la main vers la ceinture de son vis-à-vis. Lequel le repoussa violemment, éloignant sa main d’un revers du poignet comme s’il risquait de s’y brûler à le toucher de sa propre main. 

« Donc, tu as peur que je te touche. Hehe, quelque part, c’est flatteur pour moi, non ? »  
Cela valut à Kimblee un regard noir. La haine qu’il pouvait y lire le fit frissonner. De plaisir. Un sentiment aussi intense valait infiniment mieux que l’indifférence que Roy voulait feindre. Et il se fichait éperdument qu’il soit négatif.   
« Bien. Je ne te toucherai pas. »  
Mustang semblait visiblement soulagé, mais toujours méfiant.  
« En contre-partie, toi non plus tu ne pourras pas me toucher. Oh, ne fais pas cette tête : ça t’arrange, non ? Je parie que tu n’as pas envie d’avoir à poser tes précieuses mimines sur ma personne. »  
Ce disant, il lui faucha les jambes. Et avant que Roy, pourtant sur le qui-vive, ait le temps de riposter, il était déjà agenouillé en face de lui, entremêlant leurs jambes. Position idéale pour une petite partie de catch.   
« Non non, ne t’imagine pas que j’allais te laisser le privilège de m’avoir à tes genoux, tout de même ! É-qui-va-lence, mon cher Flammes. Pourvu que tu ne le regrettes pas… trop. »

Depuis le début, il ne comptait pas lui laisser le choix. Ce qu’il prétendait offrir, il comptait bien le prendre. De gré ou de force. Et sur ces mots, il arrache le bouton de ses pantalons d’un coup de dents. Roy lui facilitait la tâche en restant tétanisé. Au temps pour ses protestations...  
Sa langue remplaça avantageusement ses doigts frappés d’interdit. Il pouvait toujours sucer, lécher, mordiller, faire rouler dans sa bouche, jouer de cette langue agile à merveille, agaçant aussi bien verbalement qu’en pratique.  
L’orgasme qui prit Roy, à son corps défendant, était la meilleure gratification qu’il puisse recevoir de sa part. malgré ses yeux furieux, son rictus méprisant. Roy était vraiment délicieux, même quand il prétendait le détester. 

Et s'il le méprisait tant, pourquoi s'était-il abstenu de riposter et de le repousser sérieusement ? Oh, oui, ils étaient encore un peu trop près du camp, et les brûlures, pour blesser ou tuer, l'auraient vite désigné comme coupable, ce qui aurait passablement entaché sa réputation. Ce cher Roy serait décidément trop lâche pour l'accuser devant un tribunal militaire, et prouvait qu'il l'était aussi trop pour attaquer lui-même. À mains nues, même sans sa flamme ? Il aurait pu. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Quelle que soit la véritable raison, tant pis pour lui. (Oh, oui, c'était peut-être lâche de la part de Zolf lui-même que de s'en être pris à lui en sachant pertinament quelle loque bouffée par la culpabilité et le désir de punition il peut être quand ils rentrent juste d'une mission d'extermination ? mais ça s'appelle de la stratégie, ça.)

Quand ils se relevèrent, l’arrière de l’uniforme de Roy et les genoux de Kimblee étaient maculés de cette poussière rouge qu’il disait tant mépriser. La chaleur de leurs corps, l’humidité de leur transpiration, l’avaient agglutinée contre les surfaces en contact en une légère couche semblable à de la boue. 

Roy se rajusta rapidement, pestant contre cette terre qui lui couvrait les paumes. Pendant qu’il s’obstinait avec sa braguette, et son bouton manquant, Kimblee le prit de nouveau par surprise pour tracer du doigt la courbe de sa joue, y laissant une traînée rouge.  
« Tu vois, tu aurais dû me laisser l’usage de mes mains. Même si, comme tu l’as constaté, je n’en avais effectivement pas besoin pour te faire… exploser. »

À ces mots, Roy perdit enfin toute maîtrise et laissa parler ses poings. Kimblee encaissa le coup sans broncher. Il cracha une salive sanglante sur le côté, évitant de justesse les bottes de son vis-à-vis, et se fendit d’un sourire mauvais. Il ne fit pas mine d’essuyer la trace terreuse laissée sur sa propre joue, mais fit remarquer celle qu’il avait lui-même faite :  
« Surprenant, non, comment cette terre peut ressembler à du sang séché ? »

Avant que Roy ne puisse s’emporter à nouveau, il reprit tranquillement le chemin du campement, comme si de rien n’était, comme s’ils n’avaient échangé qu’une banale conversation et que celle-ci était close. Il lui adressa un vague salut de la main, avec désinvolture. Il avait obtenu ce qu’il voulait, plus rien ne le retenait là. Quant à un vrai combat, il préférait s’en passer. Pour le moment.   
« À la revoyure, Major Mustang. »


End file.
